


A Convenient Potty

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diapers, Gen, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi decides to indulge her fetishes by wearing a diaper to bed. And when she wakes up in the middle of the night needing to piss, she's glad that she did. Rather than getting up, she relieves herself in her diaper, savoring the naughty feeling before drifting back off to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Convenient Potty

Terezi groaned as she awoke in a groggy state. She still felt exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to drift back off to sleep. But there was a sharp sensation from her bladder informing her that she really had to pee, and she was pretty sure that she couldn't fall back asleep until she dealt with that. The bathroom was a fairly long walk down a cold hallway, and Terezi grumbled to herself at the idea of having to get out of her warm and comfortable blanket-covered pile of scalemates.

As she became slightly more lucid, though, Terezi realized that her underwear felt slightly tighter and a lot thicker than it usually did. Her memories of changing clothes for bed came rushing back, and Terezi reached a hand down to confirm that she was indeed wearing a diaper. Wearing and peeing in them was a fetish she'd fantasized about for a while, but only recently had she been bold enough to actually alchemize some absorbent undergarments for herself. She had been horny when she went to bed, so she put on a dry diaper and fingered herself in it, fantasizing about waking up in the morning and drenching it while masturbating.

Terezi felt around her crotch to make sure the diaper was properly in place. She had been intending to take her morning piss in it, after all - maybe this was a bit earlier than planned, but it would work out the same in the end. With a happy sigh, she started to relieve herself, with her hand pressed against the outside of her diaper. Her hot urine began to flow out and soaked into the padding, spreading a warm wet feeling across the skin of her crotch. It wasn't too long before she could feel the warmth on her hand against the outside of her diaper, too.

Terezi sank further into her pile of stuffed dragons and felt blissful as her pee poured into the diaper. She had spent a while working at the alchemiter and tweaking things, and had successfully made diapers that fit her perfectly and could handle a torrent of piss without any leaks. So she let go completely here - there was just a fairly thin layer of padding and plastic between her plushies and the piss she was spraying out, but she knew that it would stay contained. It felt amazing and supremely naughty to just casually take a leak in the middle of the dragonpile.

For a moment Terezi felt like she was about to fall back asleep again before she even finished peeing. She wondered what would happen, and suddenly found herself no longer drifting off to sleep. No matter - she'd be asleep again shortly after she was done. Not having to move had kept her fairly close to a state of slumber, and pissing in her diaper felt relaxing and soothing. She was lying on her back, so her urine primarily flowed downwards and soaked into the padding behind her butt, creating a comforting warm and wet feeling against her skin.

Terezi yawned and rolled over as she kept peeing, allowing her fresh piss to soak into the padding in the front of the diaper. She giggled tiredly as she felt the previously-dry material against the front of her crotch become soaked with her hot piss. Terezi was starting to feel aroused from the feeling of relieving herself in her diaper. She briefly considered slipping her hand down the front and masturbating as soon as she finished up, but after another yawn decided that she was too tired and would rather fall back asleep. 

So, Terezi curled up around the nearest scalemate as she let the last drops of her piss dribble out, and then with a contented sigh started to drift back to sleep. She felt pretty wonderfully relaxed - emptying her full bladder while just barely awake and without having to move had felt really nice, and having her crotch now surrounded by her warm piss was wonderfully comforting. She was still vaguely aroused, and hoped that she might get some sexy dreams. Either way, when she woke up for real she'd take another piss in her diaper to get rid of any new urine that had accumulated in her bladder, and then finger herself silly. But for now, Terezi drifted off to sleep with a giant grin on her face.


End file.
